puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aimuari Island (Hunter)
Aimuari Island is a large island in the . There are two known routes from the island: and . = Natural Resources = = Buildings = Aimuari is the name for the Incan month of May. The naming theme on Aimuari is death. This was chosen because May was the month of the harvest for the Incans, and many cultures associate harvest time with death. ;Apothecary :Paint and Suffering (bazaar) :Herbicide (upgraded) :A Pinch of Salt (upgraded) :Prepare to Dye (upgraded) :Up and Dyed (upgraded) ;Attraction : : ;Bank :Morte Knox ;Commodities market :Sales from the Crypt (upgraded) ;Distillery :Last Swill and Testament (bazaar) :Hangman's Hangover (upgraded) :Red Rum (upgraded) :Rum and Croak (upgraded) :Rum For Your Life (upgraded) :Restless Spirits (upgraded) :Tequila Bar (upgraded) ;Estate agent :Dawn of the Deed (upgraded) ;Furnisher :Hangman's Cot (bazaar) :Coffin Tables (upgraded) :Cushion up the Daisies (upgraded) :Death Beds (upgraded) :Desk Valley (upgraded) : :Fatal Finish (upgraded) :Teak Lanterns (upgraded) :Shot Through the Hearth (upgraded) :The Ducking Stool (upgraded) ;House Death Row|row house|left}} Deathly Hallows|pirate hall|left}} ;Inn :Rest Inn Peace (upgraded) ;Ironmonger :Bite the Rust (bazaar) :Blade to Rest (upgraded) :Blown to Smithereens (upgraded) :Bubonic Blade (upgraded) :Grave Dagger :Hellter Smelter (upgraded) :Ironic Endings (upgraded) :Iron Will (upgraded) :Night of the Living Lead (upgraded) :Run For Your Knife (upgraded) ;Palace :The Mausoleum (upgraded) ;Shipyard :Last Wrights (bazaar) :Crossing Styx (upgraded) :Dead to Wrights (upgraded) :Deckapitated (upgraded) :Floating Caskets (upgraded) :Graved Hulls (upgraded) :Mast Murderer (upgraded) :Six Yards Under (upgraded) :Silence of the Planks (upgraded) :Vessels of Hades (upgraded) :Voyage of The Damned (upgraded) :The Wake (upgraded) :Warship's Eulogy (upgraded) :Wicked Phoenix (upgraded) ;Tailor :Meet Your Dress Maker (bazaar) :Aberzombie & Lich (upgraded) :Bring Out Your Thread (upgraded) :Casual Tees (upgraded) :Dressed to Kill (upgraded) :Drop Dead Gorgeous (upgraded) :A Fitting End (upgraded) :Kick The Buccaneer (upgraded) :Last Leggings (upgraded) :The Mad Professor's Closet (upgraded) :Simply Irresistible (upgraded) :Six Feet Under Wear (upgraded) :Thread Of Night (upgraded) :Thread on Arrival (upgraded) :Last Stitch Effort (upgraded) :Cement Boots (upgraded) :Over My Dead Bodice (upgraded) :Dont Knockout The Tailor (upgraded) ;Weavery :Beweavement (bazaar) : (upgraded) :Gweaving (upgraded) :A Looming Fate (upgraded) :Sew I Dyed (upgraded) :A Stitch in Time (upgraded) :Thread or Alive (upgraded) :Loomsday (upgraded) ;Dusted Buildings :Death by Chocolate (upgraded) :Driftwood (upgraded) :Judgement Daytrips (explorers' hall)'' Happy Ending let the hall dust'' :Trim Reaper (upgraded tailor) = Government = Aimuari is governed by Melany of the flag Exposed. = History = Aimuari Island, in the center of the Orion Archipelago, mirrors the center of Orion's belt. While the name "Aimuari" references a month of the Inca calendar (May), the island itself is in place of Epsilon Orionis (Alnilam). A palm tree south of the pond in the southern tip of the island reads, "This island were fashioned by Gnarr." Blockades , 2006-11-11: The Eye colonized Aimuari in a three-round sinking blockade against Kampf Zum Tod, who pulled out after Round 1. , 2006-12-02: The Eye defended Aimuari against attack from Beyond the veil and Castigo Final in a three-round sinking blockade. They also simultaneously defended Pukru Island. , 2007-07-14: The Eye successfully defended Aimuari in a three-round sinking blockade against Azarbad the Great and The All-Consuming Flame. At 22 strength, this was the largest brigand king blockade to date on any ocean. , 2007-10-13: Beyond the veil defeated The Eye in a 3-round sinking blockade to take Aimuari. , 2007-10-21: Beyond the veil defended Aimuari in a three-round sinking blockade against The Eye. , 2007-11-25: Beyond the veil defended Aimuari in a five-round sinking blockade against 11 strength Widow Queen. On 2008-01-08, Beyond the veil transferred the island to Coerced Coexistence. , 2008-01-26: Coerced Coexistence defended Aimuari in a three-round sinking blockade against . , 2008-02-16: Coerced Coexistence defended Aimuari in a three-round sinking blockade against 24 strength Barnabas The Pale. , 2008-04-13: Coerced Coexistence defended Aimuari in a three-round sinking blockade against Ice Wyrm's Brood. , 2008-05-11: Coerced Coesxistence successfully defended Aimuari in a three-round sinking blockade against Damnation. , 2008-05-24: Coerced Coesxistence successfully defended Aimuari in a three-round sinking blockade against Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness. , 2009-02-07: Coerced Coesxistence successfully defended Aimuari in a three-round sinking blockade against The Enlightened. , 2010-01-23:Coerced Coexistence successfully defended Aimuari in a three-round sinking blockade against Total Effin Chaos. On February 2, 2010; Aimuari island was transferred then to the alt flag Happy Ending to be scuttled as part of Coerced Coexistence's flag-retirement. , 2010-02-06; The All-Consuming Flame took Aimuari island in a three-round sinking blockade against Happy Ending. Happy Ending did not defend. , 2010-20-13; Rebel Rousers took Aimuari island in a three-round sinking blockade against The All-Consuming Flame. Bad Company and both sent in a war frigate for entertainment and neither seriously contested. , 2010-03-28:Rebel Rousers successfully defended Aimuari in a three-round sinking blockade against Seas the Day. , 2010-10-24: Clandestine took Aimuari a three-round non sinking blockade. Rebel Rousers did not defend. , 2010-10-07: Clandestine successfully defened Aimuari from Knockout in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2010-11-14: Knockout successfully took Aimuari island in a three round sinking blockade from Clandestine. Clandestine did not defend.